Sunset Glow
by invincibleorangeXD
Summary: Ha Jae Kyung and T.O.P/choi seung hyun oneshot..please read and reviews..


**hello there!:D**

**how are you? i'm back with a new story! heehee..XD**

**well, sunset glow is just a simple oneshot i made about my fav bigbang member, t.o.p! and of course, ha jae kyung. i love woo bin and jae kyung but i cant help writing a fic bout my T.O.P..haha..so there you go.. please enjoy and ohhh! please leave your review... appreciate it a lot.**

* * *

The sun has just sat on its horizon. I keep my fist tightly clenched and fight my tears as I wait for the bus to arrive. my car is just around the corner actually but I am scared that my head would betray me and hit one of the concrete trees in Seoul .

When the bus finally arrives, I got up and found that the bus is almost empty. There's only two couple sitting at the far back while the front is all vacant. As the bus started moving I quickly settled myself on the seat by the window.

I stared at the view outside. The streets light are just switched on as the clouds above me 'cry'. Rain started to fall lightly and so are my tears. I was so into my thoughts till I didn't even notice anyone else got onto the bus. The next thing I knew was a guy's voice ringing in my ears.

"Excuse me, is there anyone sitting here?" he asked. I quickly took a grip on myself and shook my head. The guy flashed me a smile and sit down next to me. I took a glance at the stranger. Despite the nighttime, he still wears a black sunglasses and a sweeter (with hoods pulled up) says 'BAPE'. I almost jump off my seat coz I actually thought it was spelled 'RAPE'.

However, the guy's weird dressing doesn't bother me long. My head is too filled with the break-up I had earlier today. I continue staring out the window trying to erase _'his' _words.

_I don't like you. What we had was only for my entertainment jae kyung-shi. I never had any romantic feeling for you. You should know. I am after all f4 second Casanova. Yi jung has always been the good and gentle one while I am the bad one .forget everything we've been through." _he said coldly and walk past me just like that. He did pause for a brief second, but only to break my heart more. Without turning, he said _"check your pocket. There should be the ring that you gave me. Take it back. I don't **want** it_." And walk away, leaving me standing there in front of the beach all alone and broken hearted.

Unconsciously, my left hand went digging in my pocket. He was right. The ring is there. Snapping out of my flashbacks, I look down and pulled the ring out. I stared at it for a moment before the deep and husky voice ring in my ears again.

"Cool ring" he said..

I didn't shift my view. "thanks." I said, before looking up. "Do you like it?"

The guy smiled. "I can't say I don't like it but I can see the ring is very unique." He nodded at the ring. I didn't reply. My eyes traveled back to the ring. I stayed silent for a moment before made up my mind. Looking straight into the stranger's glasses, I said "there. Take it. Its yours." I grab his warm hand and place the ring onto his palm.

The guy was taken aback by my decision. "No way. I can't take it. Seriously, I didn't mean it like that" he declined but my decision is final. I shook my head. "anio. I don't need it. You can have it." I paused "or maybe you can just throw it away if you want. I don't care. It's all yours now." I said.

The guy started to stutter. "I really don't know how to react to this." He said awkwardly.

Finally I flash him a smile. "you don't have to do anything. Just…take…it." I said, staring right to his shades. I see nothing but my own reflection however I know he is accepting it. Having no more topic to talk about, I pulled out my limited edition red i-pod, place the earphones in my ears, choose a song and press play.

_~digital bounce~_

_~digital sound~_

_~digital X~_

_~welcome to digital world!~_

"do you like se7en?"

I pulled out my earphones and turn to my left. "hmmm?"

"I said, do you like se7en?" he said as he pointed at the album cover on my playlist.

I grin "nope. I only like T.O.P. well, big bang to be exact but T.O.P to be particular." I said, smiling. Thinking about my favorite group never failed to make me smile.

The guy smile widely too when I mention about T.O.P. _is he gay? I _thought to myself but latershook it off_. Nonsense!_

"I see. But may I know your name?" he asked.

"jae kyung. Ha jae kyung. yours ?"

He looked a bit hesitated but still answered me. "Just call me seung hyun"

"Just like T.O.P's real name. lucky." I said and he runs his hand to his hair.

"You looked kind of troubled. Is anything bothering you?"

Almost instantly, the memories come flashing back. I looked down to my feet. "Nothing. Just too many things going on at the same time." I said, giving him a fake smile.

He simply nod. "I see. Don't pressure yourself too much jae kyung-shi." He said calmly. "and oh, don't held in those tears. it wont do any good. Go grab a blueberry chika-chika-cheesecake from baskin robbins and sit in front of your TV watching Big Bang. Trust me; it'll make you feel better."

I was shocked on what he said. How did he know me wanting to cry? And these "chika-chika cheesecake quote sound oddly familiar.. I was about to speak but seung hyun beat me to it. "well," he said, clapping his hands together. "My stop is just around the corner." He got up and his hands search his pockets before pulled out a small envelope. "I have this custom made for someone special. I guess you're the lucky one." He said, placing the thing on my lap since I am still in the state of shock. He chuckled at my reaction and wave me goodbye before step down from the bus.

Just as he disappears, something hit me. I gasp and my hand fly to my mouth. My eyes widen and my breathing got heavier. I quickly reach out for the envelope he gave me and open it. It was a picture locket. Inside was a picture of T.O.P and the next section was empty. I started to jump up and down from my seat. And as I turn the locket to the back. There it was. A simple carving says..

"_to the greatest V.I.P,_

_You are the best.._

_Please take care of yourself._

_From,T.O.P aka Choi Seung Hyun._

Suddenly my day becomes brighter and the pain in my heart slowly healed. Is he really who I think he is. Well..I think he is..But what do you think?

THE END.


End file.
